¿Cómo he acabado aquí?
by Takari95
Summary: MISHIRO - Un pequeño fic sobre como Mimi e Izzy se quedan encerrados en un pequeño cuarto de limpieza el día de su graduación :)


**-¿Cómo he acabado aquí?-**

¿Cómo he acabado aquí? Es una buena pregunta cuando te encuentras encerrado en el armario de la limpieza de tu instituto el día de la graduación con una amiga tuya. Izzy intentó acomodarse en el suelo de aquel minúsculo cuartito lleno de escobas, fregonas y cubos. Intentó no arrugar mucho su traje de etiqueta pero qué más daba si no tenía como salir de ahí no iba a tener la oportunidad de lucirlo. Miró a su lado y vio como una chica forcejeaba contra la puerta en un precario equilibro sobre unos altísimos tacones de aguja de color negro. Se volvió hacia él para que le diese una solución a aquel problema pero él se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Hasta que alguien no los echase en falta, no irían a buscarlos.

-.-

Mimi se arregló el pelo durante toda la tarde con mucho cuidado, en cuanto terminó se maravilló de su obra y sonrió orgullosa al ver como su pelo había quedado perfecto, brillante y con grandes tirabuzones que caían sueltos sobre su espalda, acariciándosela con mimo. Luego, se colocó un vestido rosa que había comprado para la ocasión, un vestido de tirantes finos que se ceñía bajo el pecho con un cinturón negro que, por supuesto, iba a ir combinado con su bolso y con sus zapatos de tacón. Una vez estuvo del todo arreglada se miró en su espejo de cuerpo entero a que su amiga Sora pasase a recogerla tal y como habían quedado. Ese era el día de su graduación, el que iba a marcar un cambio en su vida, el que le iba a abrir las puertas hacia un futuro todavía un tanto incierto. Sin embargo, estaba contenta por poder celebrarlo con sus amigos, padres y profesores de toda la vida esa noche en el instituto.

Lo único que la apenaba es que su relación con Matt se había deteriorado mucho durante el curso y hacía unas semanas que habían roto. No obstante, tenía claro que no iba a dejar que eso me estropease la fiesta.

Desde ese día, se había acercado muchísimo a otra persona, a Izzy. Sí, Izzy. Pasaba más tiempo con él que con cualquier otra persona, haciendo lo que fuera aunque solo fuese hacer compañía al pelirrojo mientras se devanaba los sesos intentado resolver cualquier duda. Sonrió. EL timbre sonó y Sora apareció en la puerta.

—¿Estás lista?— preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

—Sí, y oh, estás muy guapa, Sora—. Mimi observó a la chica que lucía un vestido negro que resaltaba su mata de pelo pelirrojo. — Vas a volver loco a Tai...

—Calla, anda—.La cortó la pelirroja sonrojada de pies a cabeza al pensar en su mejor amigo.

Ambas tardaron muy poco en llegar al instituto donde parte de los compañeros de su clase ya estaban allí en el patio esperando a que los profesores les permitieran entrar al salón donde se celebraría la entrega de los diplomas a los graduados. Mimi estalló en risas al ver la cara que se le quedó a Tai vestida con aquel traje que se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo. El moreno se quedó con la boca abierta de par en par y durante un buen rato fue incapaz de pronunciar nada coherente. Sora también rió con suavidad y se acercó a él para que cerrase la boca de una vez. Mimi cruzó un breve saludo con Matt pero ya no se hablaron más, no querían recordar y ponerse tristes.

La joven castaña echó un vistazo entre la gente y finalmente localizó a Izzy que hablaba con sus padres. Se acercó a él y lo saludó. Al girarse, Izzy no pudo reprimir un gesto de grata sorpresa al ver lo espectacular que estaba Mimi con ese fantástico vestido.

—Vaya...—Mimi sonrió y lo cogió del brazo para llevarlo junto a los demás. Cuando llegaron Tai lanzó una mirada a Sora al verlos juntos. Matt lanzó una mirada un tanto asesina a Izzy.

—¿Podemos hablar?—preguntó Matt a la castaña que se extrañó de que el rubio quisiese hablar con ella en esos momentos.

—Está bien—.Izzy la miró a los ojos durante un segundo como preguntándole si estaba segura de ir a hablar con Matt pero ella no pareció darse cuenta y siguió al rubio. Los dos se apartaron un poco.

—¿Qué tienes con Izzy?

—Nada.

—Mimi, no me engañes.

—Izzy solo es mi amigo.

—Veo que me has olvidado pronto, ¿no?

—Y a ti qué más te da. Lo nuestro ha terminado, tenlo por seguro.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Y qué si me gustara?—. Dijo la castaña un tanto molesta por el interrogatorio que Matt estaba llevando a cabo a causa de los celos que se lo estaban comiendo.

—¿Me lo estás diciendo de verdad?—. Mimi miró fijamente los grandes ojos azules de Matt y por un instante se paró a pensar en lo que había dicho. Volvió la cabeza atrás y vio como Izzy tenía sus negros ojos clavados en ella. No podía ser. Aquello que veía en esos ojos era... ¿Amor? Se asustó y echó a correr hacia dentro del colegio. Matt no quiso seguirla.

Mimi se perdió por el interior del colegio e intentó entrar en algunas clases pero estaban cerradas así que se metió en el cuarto de la limpieza que estaba al fondo del pasillo del primer piso. Necesitaba estar sola, no sabía ni como se sentía en esos momentos. El único problema fue que no recordó que la puerta de aquel cuarto se cerraba con cerrojo nada más la cerrabas y que solo se podía abrir desde fuera. Así fue como se vio atrapada allí. Intentó por todos los medios salir de allí pero no fue posible así que se sentó sobre un cubo puesto del revés con la cabeza entre las manos felicitándose a sí misma por la tontería que acababa de hacer al encerrarse allí ella sola. Cuando creía que nadie iba a llegar a por ella escuchó que la puerta se abría con suavidad, alzó la cabeza y vio a Izzy allí mirándola con preocupación. El chico entró y ella se levantó para darle un fuerte abrazo. Sin embargo, el ruido de la puerta al volver a cerrarse los dejó paralizados. Se habían quedado encerrados.

-.-

Así habían acabado en aquel cuartucho sin muchas posibilidades de salida. No llamaron porque no llevaban sus teléfonos móviles así que al final se resignaron a esperar. Mimi, derrotada, se sentó al lado de Izzy y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Éste dejó caer la barbilla sobre la cabeza de su amiga mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Mimi recogió las piernas y se las rodeó con los brazos, acurrucándose.

—Gracias por venir a buscarme.

—Ya ves de qué ha servido—. Comentó el pelirrojo sin ganas.

—No seas tonto, si estás conmigo ya me siento mejor.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque no estoy sola y encerrada.

—No pero sigues encerrada.

—Sé un poco más positivo, Izzy. Me gusta estar contigo—. Dijo ella mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirar al pelirrojo con sus grandes ojos de color miel. Izzy esbozó una sonrisa y no pudo evitar baar la cabeza para besarla en la frente. La cercanía le permitía a Mimi observar a la perfeccción sus grandes ojos oscuros, la chica entreabrió los labios.—Me gustas...

Izzy se quedó estático sin saber muy bien si aquello lo había dicho Mimi realmente o estaba empezando a alucinar.

—¿Qué?—preguntó.

—Que me gustas...

Izzy sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir desenfrenado animado por las ganas creciente de rodear a Mimi con los brazos para no soltarla jamás.

—Te quiero—. Susurró él antes de acortar la escasa distancia que los separaba para probar esos ansiados labios. Esos tiernos labios que buscaba probar desde hacía mucho tiempo pero que no había podido porque pertenecían a otro. Mimi cerró los ojos y disfrutó del tierno beso de Izzy que era dulce y delicado, no sabría describirlo pero era muy diferente a los besos que había compartido con Matt. Una pequeña lagrimita de alegría amenazó con desbordar su ojo, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan especial... Alzó una mano y acarició el rostro del chico para acercarlo más, ya podían ir celebrando la graduación... Ahora mismo nada le importaba más que ese beso, nada le importaba más que ese maravilloso chico del que se había enamorado sin saber cómo ni cuándo, nada le importaba más que Izzy. Hoy era el día de su graduación que le abría las puertas hacia un futuro un tanto desconcertante pero que si tenía que vivirlo a su lado ya no le daba tanto miedo.

—Te quiero—. Esas palabras le sonaron genial al escucharlas, sonaron a una promesa de un futuro color de rosa.

**No sé como he acabado escribiendo este fic pero bueno jajajaj :) Espero que le guste a alguien y que me deje su opinión sea buena o sea mala!^^**


End file.
